Have You Got The 411?
Have You Got the 411? est une chanson du dessin animé Sonic le Rebelle. Paroles Anglais= thumb|right|335 px I’m looking for someone Have you got the 411? I’m searching everywhere For this special lady Looking for someone Do you have the 411? Please help me if you can Stop my lonely waitin’ Have you got the 411? I will do anything to see her again I will fight the battles and I know I can win Mountains are not tall enough to keep me away I will gladly give up any price I can pay Looking for someone Have you got the 411? I’m searching everywhere For this special lady Looking for someone Have you got the 411? Please help me if you can Stop my lonely waitin’ Have you got the 411? Have you got the 411? |-| Français= thumb|right|335 px Je recherche quelqu'un Captez-vous, fréquence copains ? Je recherche dans tous les coins Une dame présentant bien On recherche quelqu'un Captez-vous, fréquence copains ? Donnez-moi un coup de main Soulagez mon chagrin On se branche sur fréquence copains ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la retrouver je soulèverais des montagnes au bout de mes bras Je livrerais mes combats, sûr de les gagner Et je suis prêt à payer le prix qu'il faudra Je recherche quelqu'un Captez-vous, fréquence copains ? Je recherche dans tous les coins Une dame présentant bien On recherche quelqu'un Captez-vous, fréquence copains ? Donnez-moi un coup de main Soulagez mon chagrin On se branche sur fréquence copains ! On se branche sur fréquence copains ! |-| Allemand= thumb|right|335 px Es ist total fatal, Die Suche wird zur Qual, Denn ich forsche überall, Nach der Queen meines Lebens. Helft mir hier doch mal, Das wäre genial, Denn dann wär die Warterei, Nicht so ganz vergebens. Oh, wo könnte sie nur sein? Ich würd einfach alles tun, Hundert Prozent, Jeden Kampf bestehen, um sie wiederzusehn. Nichts hält mich auf, ich fürchte keinen Feind, Irgendwann sind wir alle wieder vereint. Oh, es ist total fatal, Die Suche wird zur Qual, Denn ich forsche überall, Nach der Queen meines Lebens. Helft mir hier doch mal, Das wäre genial, Denn dann wär die Warterei, Nicht so ganz vergebens. Wo könnte sie nur sein? Wo könnte sie nur sein? |-| Espagno castillan= thumb|right|335 px Busco a alguien por doquier ¿Tienes tú el 0-10? Intento encontrar A esa especial mujer No paro de buscar ¿Tienes tú el 0-10? Intentame ayudar Si me esperas detener ¿Tienes tú el 0-10? Hare cualquier cosa por volverla a ver Luchare mil batallas, se que ganare Ni la más alta montaña me podra detener Y con gusto cualquier precio pagare Busco a alguien por doquier ¿Tienes tú el 0-10? Intento encontrar A esa especial mujer No paro de buscar. ¿Tienes tú el 0-10? Intentame ayudar Si me esperas detener ¿Tienes tú el 0-10? ¿Tienes tú el 0-10? |-| Espagnol latinoaméricain= thumb|right|335 px Buscando sin cesar Quien me ayude sin dudar Yo debo encontrar A esta bella dama ¿Tal vez no tendrás 411? Dime ya No puedo yo esperar Dime si lo tienes ¡Es el 411! Si, lo que sea hare por verla otra vez Peleare batallas, se que puedo ganar Ni las altas cimas me podran detener Y no importa el precio yo lo pago sin ver Busco sin cesar Quien me ayude sin dudar Yo debo encontrar A esta bella dama ¿Tal vez no tendrás 411? Dime ya No puedo yo esperar Dime si lo tienes ¡Es el 411! ¡Es el 411! |-| Portugais/brésilien= thumb|right|335 px A compléter Catégorie:Chansons de Sonic le Rebelle en:Have You Got The 411? es:Have You Got The 411?